1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective helmet, and more specifically a device for adjusting the helmet adapted to promote its positioning and adjusting as well as its fitting to the size of the user""s head.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Protective helmets have long been commonly used in various fields, whether for professional use as is the case for the military, plane or helicopter pilots, the police, or firefighters, or for civil or private use, as is the case for motorcycle riders, rally or race car drivers, or workers on a worksite.
These prior art helmets are generally formed of an external rigid shell and an inner liner adapted to allow the positioning of the helmet and to promote the comfort of the user. They can also comprise an inner envelope of a synthetic material adapted to dampen the impacts.
In these helmets, multiple types of adjustments are known to allow a precise positioning of the helmet and an adequate tightening of the tightening means in order to give optimum comfort to the one using the helmet. However, the prior art adjusting devices are not entirely satisfactory as they do not allow a sufficiently precise adjustment or require one to remove the helmet in order to carry out these adjustments. Additionally, they are generally complicated to implement and often require long and tedious handling.
Thus, the prior art adjusting devices present drawbacks related to their implementation, use and reliability. The object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks through arrangements that are simple, reliable, easy to implement and inexpensive. The invention proposes a protective helmet whose adjustment device is easy to use, quick and precise so as to promote the fitting of the helmet to the size of the user""s head.
According to its main characteristic, the protective helmet of the invention is of the type formed of a shell adapted to protect the user""s head and comprising an inner lining that has a headband of adjustable size due to an adjusting device, and it is characterized in that the adjusting device has two gripping members adapted to be manually brought together or spread apart by the user in order to vary the size of the headband.
According to another characteristic of the protective helmet, the headband has a main band portion, two adjustment extensions that extend to the ends of the main band and bear the gripping arrangements, as well as a connecting element having locking arrangements adapted to cooperate with the adjustment extensions.
According to a complementary characteristic of the protective helmet, the cooperation between the adjustment extensions and the locking arrangements of the connecting element occurs by a rack system.
According to the preferred embodiment of the protective helmet of the invention, the headband is arranged on the inside of the helmet shell such that the connecting element is positioned at the rear of the helmet and that the gripping members are arranged substantially in the zone corresponding to the user""s nape.
According to another characteristic of the protective helmet, it is characterized in that the gripping members are arranged at the end of the adjustment extensions and have a transverse support surface extending downwardly (BA) below the planes containing the main band and the adjustment extensions.
According to an additional characteristic of the protective helmet of the invention, it is characterized in that it comprises elastic biasing system arranged between the connecting element and the adjustment extensions or the band in order to bias the headband towards its loosened position against the locking arrangements.
According to the preferred embodiment of the protective helmet, the elastic biasing system is formed by two return arms connecting the adjustment extensions to the connecting element and which bias the extensions due to their specific elasticity.
According to another characteristic of the protective helmet of the invention, it is characterized in that the locking arrangement is constituted of two locking buckles that each comprise a locking lever bearing a locking projection adapted to cooperate with notches arranged on the external surface of the adjustment extensions and which each comprise an unlocking member.
According to a complementary characteristic of the protective helmet, it is characterized in that the adjustment extensions comprise at their end, at the level of their gripping members, a guiding pin adapted to guide the sliding of the adjustment extensions with respect to the locking arrangements of the connecting element by sliding each one in a guiding slot arranged in the connecting element.
Furthermore, it is noted that according to an alternative embodiment of the protective helmet, the gripping members are separated by a distance less than 15 centimeters.
The invention also provides for a protective helmet comprising a shell adapted to protect a user""s head, an inner lining, a headband comprising an adjusting device. The adjusting device includes two gripping members adapted to be manually moved towards or away from one another by the user in order to vary a size of the headband.
The two gripping members may be adapted to be manually moved towards and away from one another by the user in order to vary a size of the headband. The headband may comprise a main band portion having two ends and an adjustment extension arranged at each end of the main band. Each adjustment extension may comprise one of the two gripping members. The headband may further comprise a connecting element. The connecting element may comprise a locking system adapted to cooperate with the adjustment extensions. The locking system may comprise two buckles each having a locking projection which engages notches of each adjustment extension. The locking system may comprise a rack system. The headband may be arranged on an inside of the shell. The headband may further comprise a connecting element positioned at a rear part of the helmet, and wherein the gripping members are arranged substantially in a zone corresponding to the user""s nape. The headband may comprise a main band portion having two ends and an adjustment extension that is arranged at each end of the main band, whereby one gripping member is arranged on each adjustment extension. The headband may comprise a main band portion having two ends and an adjustment extension that is arranged at each end of the main band, whereby one gripping member is arranged on an end of each of the adjustment extensions.
Each gripping member may comprise a support surface that extends downwardly and transversely relative to a plane running through the headband. The headband may comprise a main band portion having two ends and an adjustment extension that is arranged at each end of the main band, whereby one gripping member is arranged on an end of each of the adjustment extensions. The main headband portion may be arranged on a first plane and the adjustment extensions may be arranged on a second plane, the first and second planes being parallel to one another and being spaced apart by a distance.
The protective helmet may further comprise an elastic biasing system acting to bias open the headband. The headband may comprise a main band portion having two ends, an adjustment extension that is arranged at each end of the main band, and a connecting element, whereby one gripping member is arranged on an end of each of the adjustment extensions. Each end of the main band portion may be connected to each adjustment extension and each adjustment extension may be connected to an end of the connecting element. The elastic biasing system may comprise arms which are connected to each adjustment extension in order to bias the headband towards a loosened position. The connecting element may comprise the elastic biasing system. The connecting element may comprise a system that locks each adjustment extension. The system that locks each adjustment extension may comprise two buckles each having a locking projection which engages notches in each adjustment extension. The system that locks each adjustment extension may comprise two buckles each having a locking lever and a projection which engages notches in each adjustment extension. The system that locks each adjustment extension may comprise two buckles each having an unlocking member, a locking lever, and a projection which engages notches in each adjustment extension. The elastic biasing system may comprise two return arms connecting the adjustment extensions to the connecting element, whereby the two return arms bias the adjustment extensions due to their specific elasticity.
The headband may comprise a main band portion having two ends, an adjustment extension that is arranged at each end of the main band, and a connecting element connected to each adjustment extension at two locations, whereby one gripping member is arranged on an end of each of the adjustment extensions. The headband may comprise a main band portion having two ends, an adjustment extension that is arranged at each end of the main band, and a connecting element connected to each adjustment extension. Each adjustment may comprise a guiding device adapted to slidingly engage the connecting element. Each guiding device may comprise a pin which engages a guiding slot in the connecting element. The connecting element may comprise a system that locks each adjustment extension, the system that locks each adjustment extension comprising two buckles each having a passage which allows the adjustment extension to slide within, an unlocking member, a locking lever, and a projection which engages notches in each adjustment extension.
The gripping members may be separated by a distance xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d of less than 15 centimeters when the headband is in a loosened position.
The invention also provides for a protective helmet having a shell that protects a user""s head, an inner lining system, an adjustable headband system, wherein the adjusting headband system comprises a main headband portion having a first end and a second end. A first adjustment extension device is coupled to the first end. A second adjustment extension device is coupled to the second end. Each of the first and second adjustment extension devices comprises a gripping member. A connecting element is coupled to the each of the first and second adjustment extension devices. The connecting element comprises an elastic biasing system which causes the gripping members to be biased away from one another.
The invention also provides for a protective helmet having a shell that protects a user""s head, an inner lining system, an adjustable headband system, wherein the adjusting headband system comprises a main headband portion having a first end and a second end. A first adjustment extension device is coupled to the first end. A second adjustment extension device is coupled to the second end. Each of the first and second adjustment extension devices comprises a gripping member. A connecting element has a portion that is non-movably coupled to each of the first and second adjustment extension devices. Each of the first and second adjustment extension devices is movably coupled to another portion of the connecting element. The connecting element comprises at least one of an elastic biasing system adapted to move the gripping members away from one another and a system that adjustably locks each adjustment extension at a number of positions.